marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Destruction of Chronyca-2
The Destruction of Chronyca-2 was the result of the Shrike invasion on the homeworld of the Chronicoms when Izel came searching for the Di'Allas. Background Millenia ago, three Di'Allas existed in the Fear Dimension, as powerful artifacts which held dominion over aspects of existence such as time, space and creation.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 6.08: Collision Course Part One Izel, an entity residing in the Fear Dimension, sought to use these monoliths to create a portal between her world and the dimension where Earth lied, hoping to enable her kind to invade worlds and possess hosts so they could physically exist.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 6.11: From the Ashes However, the Di'Allas were eventually taken from the Fear Dimension. Izel was thus tasked by Pachakutiq to retrieve them''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 6.13: New Life, and to that end, she managed to take a physical form and unleashed hundreds of Shrike in the galaxy to invade planets. Eventually, Izel got word that the Di'Allas had ended up in possession of the Chronicoms, and thus the Chronicom planet Chronyca-2 was soon visited by the Shrike.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 6.05: The Other Thing'' Destruction Just like many planets before it, Chronyca-2 was invaded by a swarm of Shrike, who controlled hosts in an attempt to increase their numbers. The Chronicoms, including Atarah, knew that their planet would be obliterated as they had already observed the same phenomenon elsewhere, but they failed to agree on the decision to make and eventually the Shrike gained more and more power, driving energy from the planet's core until its destruction became inevitable. As the Shrike had grown powerful enough to be able to build a tower which would attract Izel, a third party attempted to stop her: Sarge's Squad. Sarge, actually Pachakutiq who had lost all his memories, had tracked down Izel on several planets, always failing to find and kill her. The same thing happened on Chronyca-2, and despite the efforts of Sarge's crew to kill many of Izel's followers, Izel was able to escape using her possessing abilities. Observing the huge number of Shrike which had colonized Chronyca-2's skies, and contemplating yet another failure to stop Izel, Sarge ordered his teammates to leave the planet while they still could before it was completely destroyed.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 6.02 The energy of the planet's core was eventually fully depleted by the Shrike, leaving nothing alive on Chronyca-2, with the planetary system being so heavily disrupted that magma erupted all over the planet.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 6.06: Inescapable Aftermath Having learned about the collapse of Chronyca-2, the Confederacy sent a fleet of warships in order to loot whatever they could find valuable in the remnants of the planet. However, the Chronicoms led by Atarah offered an unexpected resistance, and the Confederacy was eventually defeated, enabling the Chronicoms to commandeer the Confederacy warships and provide shelter to those who had survived the destruction of their homeworld. Atarah then led the Chronicoms into a search for Enoch and the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, who had been involved in Time Travel to save Earth from its own destruction, as she hoped to replicate the process for Chronyca-2. Although Izel was able to escape from Sarge's Squad, her crew had been decimated, forcing her to recruit new teammates in order to go to Earth, as she had discovered that the Monoliths were stored on this planet. To that end, on the planet of Kitson, she encountered Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons and, knowing that they were Humans who wanted to return home, she enlisted their assistance, although she never spoke about her true motives.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 6.07: Toldja Marcus Benson managed to retrieve and to decode footage of the destruction of Chronyca-2 on Tinker's body. After reviewing it, however, he falsely assumed that Sarge and his teammates were responsible for the obliteration of the planet, and feared that Sarge's squad could bring the same fate to Earth. References Category:Events